profile_database_version_20fandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclonus
Cyclonus (サイクロナス, Saikuronasu), is both a fictional character and antagonist of the DC's ''Transformers series'' created by Bob Budiansky. He is, on the face of it among the Decepticons, an genuinely, extremely loyal, competent, and efficient air warrior in the Decepticon army. Cyclonus is a being whose loyalty to the Decepticon cause is so intense as to exclude most other emotions and interests from his mind. He is dedicated to destruction in his leader's name. His chilling voice speaks of the destruction they will rain down on their enemies and delights in this cruelty. But he still knows how to throw down; on battle, Cyclonus is a warrior unequaled. Submitting himself to Shockwave's combiner experiments, Cyclonus became the core and torso, and can combine with his fellow Decepticons: Cyberwarp, Skyjack, Treadshock and Riotgear to form to form the gestalt form known as Galvatronus, who's got the muscle to back up his mouth. "Oh, they don't '''have' to suffer, Cyberwarp. That's just a happy bonus." :—Cyclonus explaining he enjoys his work. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Jack Angel (English), Minoru Inaba (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Yao Huang (Chinese), Hans-Rainer Müller (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Carlos Agosti (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode was a Cybertronian Jet. * Hair Color: Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery File:Cyclonus_TRID_SF_VM.png|Cyclonus' jet mode. Background Personality Perhaps most peculiar of all is the circuitry he seems to share with Starscream, specifically Starscream's "self preservation" algorithms, which are disabled in Cyclonus. It's really amazing that he's so loyal, when one considers that he alternates with Ultra Magnus as a personal punching bag. Relationships Friends/Allies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Knock Out ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Shadow Striker ** Seekers *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Devastator *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip Family Neutral * Starscream * Airachnid * Insecticons ** Sharpshot ** Kickback ** Hardshell ** Megatronus Prime * Overlord Rivals Enemies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Arcee ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Windblade ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Blurr ** Arcee ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing * Unicron Powers and Abilities In battle, Cyclonus is a warrior unequaled. He carries twin Bleedblack blades that can sap the energy out of his opponents. He wages war tirelessly, thanks to a reactor linkage that seemingly draws strength from an unknown, limitless source of energy via transwarp circuitry. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past While the Decepticons were training on the streets of Iacon, they received a message issuing a challenge from Cyclonus. Cyclonus met a small group of Decepticons atop a building, announcing he was going to "bring them back to reality". They proceeded to battle until Cyclonus was soundly defeated and agreed to join the Decepticon cause. He was subsequently part of the mission in which the Decepticons kidnapped Swoop for their Dark Energon experiments. As the Autobots tried to retrieve their friend, Cyclonus confronted them. Standing behind a force field, he unleashed his "minions"—some swarms and a few turrets—to attack the Autobots. When those fell and his force field was disabled, Cyclonus was reduced to a cowardly wreck, promising to open the door to the laboratory if they didn't hurt him. Once the Autobots had retrieved Swoop, Cyclonus revealed he'd rigged the lab to blow and sped off in his jet mode, activating force fields to keep the Autobots from following him. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Cyclonus Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Cyclonus Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Decepticons